


Always Late for Dinner

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m hurt, here I thought it was because you liked my company,” Sousa said.</p>
<p>“Well I sure don’t have a problem with that face,” his host informed him. Her eyes darted downwards. “I ain’t complaining about the rest of you either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Late for Dinner

Sousa couldn’t tell if the silence was awkward or not, but it had stretched on for such a long time that he felt the need to break it. “No tears today,” he commented. “That’s good.”

“I’m not harbouring a fugitive on my window ledge today,” said Miss Martinelli, with a shrug.

Sousa shook his head, a little admiringly. “That was real nice work,” he admitted.

“Well _someone_ had to make sure Peggy could go save the world. Too bad you fatheads had to go mess that up too.”

Sousa glanced down at his coffee uncomfortably. “The world did get saved,” he mumbled.

“Oh I know,” said Miss Martinelli, waving her hand at him unconcernedly. “No harm, no foul, Danny. I ain’t mad. Peggy likes you, that’s good enough for me.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” said Sousa, his relief more evident than he intended it to be. “I’d hate for a nice gal like you to think poorly of me. Especially when that gal is Peggy’s best friend.” He looked around. “Uh, speaking of Peggy… when do you think she’ll be back?”

The woman sitting across from him sighed dramatically. “God only knows with that one. You know how it is with these hero types, always late for dinner. She’s probably off saving the world again.”

“Good thing I’m here and not off trying to arrest her then, I guess,” said Sousa, with a slightly sheepish smile. 

Miss Martinelli smiled at him, a little wickedly. “Why do you think I’m keepin’ such a close eye on you?” she said. She really did have a very lovely smile.

“I’m hurt, here I thought it was because you liked my company,” Sousa said. 

“Well I sure don’t have a problem with that face,” his host informed him. Her eyes darted downwards. “I ain’t complaining about the rest of you either.”

Before Sousa could reply, the door opened and Peggy bustled in. “Sorry I’m late,” she said, beaming at both her friends brightly and sweeping over to kiss them each on the cheek. “Did I miss anything?” 

Miss Martinelli shrugged innocently and took a sip of her coffee. “Just the usual, English,” she said. “But I’ve learned that bright red really isn’t Danny’s colour.”


End file.
